Tomorrow
by winterTsubaki
Summary: Close your eyes and I'll kiss you because tomorrow I'm going to miss you. Kyuhyun yang mendadak emo karena akan ditinggal Changmin pergi wajib militer/a ChangKyu oneshot/


**Tomorrow**

-a ChangKyu fanfiction by winterTsubaki-

.

.

.

 _Close your eyes and I'll kiss you because tomorrow I'm going to miss you._

 _-Paul McCartney-_

.

.

.

Pairing: Changmin x Kyuhyun

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-15

Disclaimer: none of the characters from this story are mine, I only use their name for the purpose of expressing my imagination but the plot and idea for this fanfiction are mine, plagiarism is highly prohibited.

Warning: if you're against and feel offended by this pairing please stop reading any further. I don't want to read any hateful comments over this pairing and their characterization.

 **This is a non-profitable work and the only thing I gain from this work is a self-satisfactory.**

A/N: Let me hibernate for a while.

PS: I just need to write something to vent my frustration. Please spare the abrupt end dan ketidakjelasan isi dari ff ini. I might re-write it later when I had time (and better mood).

* * *

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri menatapi pintu kayu di hadapannya, sudah lima menit sejak ia sampai di gedung tersebut dan sejak tadi magnae Super Junior itu hanya berdiri diam di depan sebuah pintu, tak berniat membunyikan bel yang ada di depannya. Nafasnya teratur namun emosinya berantakan, entahlah…Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Pria manis itu menarik nafas dengan kuat, seperti sedang menenangkan dirinya sendiri, sebelum menggerakkan tangannya untuk memencet bel.

Ting Tong

Suara bel terdengar nyaring dan tak butuh waktu lama sebelum seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kyuhyun oppa? Tumben oppa memencet bel" tanyanya. Gadis yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun ini adalah Shim Soo Yoon, adik perempuan Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Soo Yoon karena ia sendiri pun tak tahu kenapa ia tak memakai kunci yang sedang ia genggam di dalam saku overcoat birunya itu saja dan malah membunyikan bel.

"Apa sudah banyak yang datang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

"Belum, eomma juga masih menyiapkan makanan di dapur. Kyuhyun oppa adalah tamu pertama kami" jawab Soo Yoon sambil sedikit tertawa.

Sama seperti Changmin yang dekat dengan keluarga Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri juga dekat dengan seluruh keluarga Changmin, eomma, appa dan kedua adik perempuannya.

"Selamat malam aboeji" sapa Kyuhyun saat ia menemukan seorang pria paruh baya sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil mengganti-ganti saluran televisi yang ada di hadapannya. Ayah Changmin itu menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tak jauh dari sofa yang tengah ia duduki.

"Cepat sekali kau datang, Kyu? Acara belum di mulai loh" ucap ayah Changmin sambil mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Kebetulan aku tadi ada job di sekitar sini karena selesainya cepat jadi kupikir langsung kemari saja, aboeji" jawab Kyuhyun.

Ayah Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya "Oh ya, Changmin ada di kamar, kau langsung saja masuk ke kamarnya, Kyu...acara juga belum di mulai kok"

"Eh? Tapi aku belum menyapa eomonim…"

"Ha Ha Ha, tak usah…ia sedang sibuk di dapur, aku saja diusirnya dari sana karena ia tak mau diganggu. Lagipula pasti Soo Yoon sudah bilang padanya kalau kau sudah datang" kata ayah Changmin. Sama seperti Changmin, ayahnya juga punya kepribadian yang menyenangkan karena itulah Kyuhyun tak merasa canggung berada satu ruangan dengan kepala keluarga Shim tersebut.

"Hmm…baiklah kalau begitu, aboeji aku permisi dulu…" Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah kamar Changmin yang berada di ujung lorong, dengan pelan ia buka pintu berwarna putih itu.

Begitu pintu di buka mata Kyuhyun menemukan Changmin tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, memasukkan beberapa pakaian kedalam sebuah tas berukuran sedang. Changmin yang sadar seseorang telah membuka pintu kamarnya langsung menoleh dan seketika itu juga mata keduanya bertemu. Changmin tersenyum tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun.

"Cepat sekali kau datang?" tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berdiri disana, matanya tertuju pada setelan seragam hijau-coklat yang tergantung di pintu lemari.

Changmin yang bingung dengan diamnya Kyuhyun pun menoleh kembali kearah Kyuhyun. Pria jangkung itu mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan menghela nafas setelah sadar apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kyu? Kenapa berdiri di situ? Kemarilah" Changmin mengulurkan satu tangannya, memanggil Kyuhyun untuk mendekat kepadanya. Pria berpipi chubby itupun mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan kearah Changmin, menggapai tangan yang terulur padanya itu.

Changmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun begitu kekasihnya tersebut sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Magnae TVXQ itu mengerti kalau Kyuhyun sedang kalut, ia bisa melihat kedua mata bulat tersebut telah basah.

"Kyu" Changmin menarik belakang leher Kyuhyun, menyandarkan kepala itu di pundaknya, secara instingtif Kyuhyun pun bergerak lebih dekat pada Changmin hingga ujung jari-jari kaki mereka bertemu.

Tangan Changmin bergerak mengelus surai Kyuhyun dengan lembut sementara tangan Kyuhyun meremas kaus yang dipakai Changmin, seperti tak ingin Changmin pergi meninggalkannya.

Sesaat keduanya hanya diam, Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur emosinya agar tak meluap sementara Changmin ingin memberikan waktu bagi Kyuhyun menenangkan dirinya. Mereka biasa seperti ini, setiap kali Kyuhyun sedih atau gundah ia akan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Changmin dan pria jangkung itu akan dengan sabar mengelus kepalanya-menenangkannya dan seperti sihir biasanya Kyuhyun akan merasa lebih baik tiap kali Changmin mengelus kepalanya namun tidak dengan hari ini, ia justru merasa semakin kacau begitu hangat tubuh Changmin memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyunnie…?" panggil Changmin saat beberapa menit telah berlalu namun Kyuhyun masih diam. Changmin yakin Kyuhyun tidak menangis karena ia tak merasakan basah dari lelehan air mata Kyuhyun di pundaknya.

Menyadari kebingungan Changmin akan tingkahnya Kyuhyun pun menggigit bibirnya kuat sebelum melepaskan genggaman tangannya di baju Changmin dan bergerak mundur selangkah dari posisinya tadi.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap manik mata Changmin yang sedang balik menatapnya. Kyuhyun sadar kalau saat ini Changmin tengah cemas karena tingkahnya dan ia berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin.

"Kenapa kau belum memotong rambutmu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh ujung rambut Changmin yang belum dicukur pendek. Changmin meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, memeluk longgar pria manis tersebut.

"Ah, aku ingin merekam moment saat aku memotong rambutku. Sebenarnya aku minta tolong pada manager hyung tapi ia belum juga datang"

"Biar aku saja yang merekammu" tawar Kyuhyun. Changmin terdiam sesaat, tak menyangka Kyuhyun justru menawarkan diri.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu" meskipun masih bingung dengan tawaran Kyuhyun namun Changmin akhirnya mengiyakan saja dan menyerahkan kamera yang ada di atas meja nakas kepada Kyuhyun.

Changmin pun mempersiapkan alat cukur yang akan ia pakai sementara Kyuhyun hanya berdiri sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Changmin tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap. Hidupkan kameranya Kyu" seru Changmin. Ia duduk di depan kaca dengan satu tangan memegang alat cukur.

Dalam diam Kyuhyun memposisikan kamera di tangannya dan merekam tiap gerakan Changmin. Magnae TVXQ itu terlihat excited begitu mesin cukur tersebut ia hidupkan.

"Woaah…" seru Changmin sambil mulai mencukur rambutnya, matanya fokus kearah cermin yang ada di depannya, mungkin Changmin tak ingin salah cukur dan berakhir pitak.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak aku mencukur rambut sependek ini" ucap Changmin sambil mencukur rambutnya, dengan sekali tarikan ke belakang rambut Changmin pun semakin pendek.

Kyuhyun yang berada di balik kamera pun tersenyum, merasa lucu dengan excitement Changmin yang sedikit berlebihan-mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh setiap kali alat cukur tersebut bergerak memotong rambutnya-.

"Dengan rambut sependek ini kau semakin mirip bocah" ejek Kyuhyun tak tahan juga melihat ekspresi komikal Changmin.

"Ha ha ha ha ha" Changmin hanya tertawa mendengar ejekan Kyuhyun, tangannya masih sibuk mencukur rambutnya sendiri sementara kedua matanya tampak fokus pada refleksinya di cermin.

Changmin menolehkan wajahnya pada kamera, _nyengir_ "Meskipun terlihat seperti bocah aku lebih tampan darimu"

Kyuhyun mencibir "Huuu…percaya diri sekali"

Changmin semakin tertawa, dalam hati ia mulai tenang melihat perubahan mood Kyuhyun yang jadi lebih baik.

"Waah…rambutku benar-benar cepak!" Changmin mengusap-usap kepalanya sendiri sambil tertawa. "Coba pegang, Kyu. Rasanya geli" Changmin menarik satu tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas, meletakkan telapak tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengusap kepalanya.

Kyuhyun pun menuruti keinginan Changmin dan mengelus puncak kepala magnae TVXQ tersebut dengan lembut lalu menjitaknya sekali.

"Ow! Yah! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun pun bergerak menjauh, berusaha menyelamatkan diri sambil tertawa keras. Kapan lagi ia bisa menjitak Changmin seperti ini? Pria itu begitu jangkung, bahkan lebih tinggi darinya dan Kyuhyun tak pernah berhasil menjitak kepala Changmin dengan perbedaan tinggi mereka itu-belum lagi Changmin selalu dengan gesit menghindari jitakan Kyuhyun-.

"Ha ha ha ha, maaf maaf…aku sudah lama penasaran ingin menjitak kepalamu, apa sekeras ddangkoma atau tidak" kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Kau ini…sudah bosan jadi perawan ya Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin sambil berdiri dari duduknya, ia mulai berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang berdiri di ujung tempat tidur.

"Y-yah! Apa maksudmu, pabbo!" pria manis itu berjalan mundur, berusaha menjauhi Changmin yang bergerak semakin dekat kearahnya. Rupanya evil magnae Super Junior itu takut dengan seringai di wajah Changmin.

Melihat ekspresi horor di wajah Kyuhyun, Changmin merasa semakin diatas angin, selain karena langkah kakinya lebih panjang Changmin juga yakin tenaganya lebih kuat dari Kyuhyun. Jadi, saat Kyuhyun sudah terpojok diantara dinding dan tempat tidur pria jangkung itu langsung menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan menghempaskannya keatas ranjang kemudian mengunci pergerakannya dengan menindih tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"C-chwang! Lepaskan aku" Kyuhyun berusaha meronta, kamera yang ia pegang sudah terjatuh ke samping tubuhnya sementara Changmin menduduki abdomennya, membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan sebelum kau bilang 'Changmin oppa yang tampan'"

Mendengar itu pipi Kyuhyun bersemu, dasar Changmin dan kink anehnya.

"Ayolah Kyu~ masa kau tega pada pacarmu ini" Changmin memasang tampang memelas, selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah tega kalau sudah melihat ekspresi puss in bootsnya itu.

Changmin masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan seringai di bibirnya saat ekspresi di wajah Kyuhyun berubah, pria manis itu tak lagi bergerak meronta, ia hanya diam sambil memandangi wajah Changmin yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

Ekspresi di wajah Changmin ikut berubah menyadari perubahan mood Kyuhyun.

Changmin sudah akan bergerak dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba satu tangan Kyuhyun menahan tangannya, menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Jangan kemana-mana, tetap disini…" bisiknya pelan. Kedua sejoli itu saling tatap. Kyuhyun dengan mata sendunya dan Changmin yang masih bingung dengan kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana, Kyu" Changmin menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan membawa punggung tangan itu untuk ia kecup singkat.

"Bohong. Besok kau akan pergi"

Changmin menghela nafasnya kembali. Ia bergerak dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun dan berbaring di sisi kekasihnya itu dengan kedua tangan yang masih saling menggenggam.

"Tapi aku tak benar-benar pergi kan, aku masih di sini dan kau bisa datang mengunjungiku"

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk masuk lebih dulu…padahal kita sudah berencana untuk melaksanakan kewajiban itu bersama" tanya Kyuhyun. Suaranya sedikit bergetar dan genggaman tangannya pada Changmin semakin erat.

Changmin mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun, ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk memajukan jadwal wajib militernya padahal ia dan Kyuhyun sudah sepakat akan melaksanakan kewajiban negara itu bersama-sama. Tapi, Changmin memilih untuk menyusul Yunho karena ia ingin bisa segera kembali sepanggung dengan hyung-nya itu. Saat ini Changmin hanya punya Yunho, tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang meskipun member lainnya mengikuti wajib militer masih ada member-member lain yang menemaninya perform sebagai Super Junior.

Changmin memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring terlentang di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu" bisik Changmin, tangannya yang bebas bergerak mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang basah karena air mata.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Changmin sambil memeluk pinggang Changmin dengan erat. Magnae TVXQ itu balas memeluk kekasihnya dengan lebih erat, menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya ke tubuh dingin Kyuhyun.

Selama beberapa menit keduanya saling memeluk, Kyuhyun terisak di dada Changmin sementara Changmin memeluknya sambil berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggung Kyuhyun pelan.

Changmin melonggarkan pelukannya saat Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya pelan.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu sehat dan kembali dengan selamat" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Changmin, menggunakan tangannya tersebut untuk menyeka air mata di pipi dan sudut matanya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menumpahkan semua perasaan yang selama ini ia tahan, ia butuh Changmin dan hanya Changmin yang bisa membuatnya senyaman ini. Setelah puas menangis hatinya menjadi lebih ringan.

Changmin tersenyum "Aku janji" jawabnya sambil mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba jadi secengeng ini…" kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa malu. Ia merasa malam ini dirinya terlalu emosional, seperti perempuan saja.

"Itu tandanya kau sangat mencintaiku" balas Changmin dengan cengiran khasnya.

Mendengar tuduhan yang tepat itu bibir Kyuhyun manyun beberapa centi. Sepertinya ia ketularan tsundere salah satu tokoh anime bertema basket berambut hijau.

"Masih tak mau mengakui? Padahal aku sangaaaaat mencintaimu" goda Changmin, senyumnya begitu lebar.

"Apa aku perlu-"

Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Changmin dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir, begitu cepatnya sampai Changmin hanya terdiam sesaat setelah Kyuhyun selesai mencium bibirnya.

"Saranghae" akunya dengan kedua pipi bersemu merah.

.

.

.

END


End file.
